<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aggressive Couple by SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312094">The Aggressive Couple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd'>SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>baku no hero academy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bunny Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mean Midoriya Izuku, Riding, braces au, gagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>ello gods so in this story i kinda switched up some of it in this fan-fic izuku has white hair and is aggressive so yeah bye/bai</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya, Kirishma/Mina, Tysu/Ochako Uraraka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Aggressive Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ello gods so in this story i kinda switched up some of it in this fan-fic izuku has white hair and is aggressive so yeah bye/bai</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OI!”  class 1a was confused to see that bakugou was sweating and panting “look my boyfriend is coming to Ua" class 1a hadn't known that bakugou had a boyfriend but they did as said and when they all were done they heard the door bakugou closed his eyes and class 1a was amazed a white haired aggressive looking boy</p><p>"well look who it is my darling" "hello babe" izuku walked over to katsuki and gave him a kiss on the lips "so do you think you can come to my house at like 9:00pm" “sure“ Ochako turned to look at lida and started to whisper"why is his aura so strong" as everyone didn't care anymore everyone was in they're own little groups izuku sat down on bakugous lap and they started to make out [kissing] </p><p>bakugou got hard and izuku could feel it so he started to rub on bakugous dick "babr don't do that i don't wanna cum in my pants" "sorry i'm horny" "yeah yeah you always are" kiri looked over and saw that they were making out and he told denki and denki told sero and sero told mina they all watched them make out until they saw izuku's eyes open and look at them they kept looking and they soon realized that izuku actived his quirk which is telekinesis they looked up to see rocks above they're head "thats a warning" said mina so they stoped looking </p><p>igh't class good morni- Aizawa was confused to see the "new" student making out with bakugou Aizawa cleared his throat "eh em" everyones eye looked at Aizawa "okay um does anyone know why the new student is making out with bakugou" ”Sir he's my boyfriend" </p><p>"oh well sorry but do whatever you guys want i'm going to sleep"[when school was done it hit 9:00 do bakugou headed to izuku's knowing that izuku wanted to have sex so bakugou knocked on the door to see that izukus room was red from led lights</p><p>"hey baby you ready~" "always" izuku hopped on the bed and waited for bakugou to lay down as soon as bakugou got on the bed izuku grabed his cock and spit on it </p><p>he then sarted rubbing it up down up down he then kissed the dicks bub before sucking bakugou grabbed the back of izuku's hair and made izuku suck his cock all the way</p><p> “hmpf" was the sound that came out of izuku "you like that don't you"<br/>[tbc]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>